House for Rent
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: Rosalie the model. Alice the dreamer. Bella the mystery. Emmet the prankster. Jasper the Need discrption . Edward the player. Six diferent people with different dreams. One house thats up for rent. Will they cope with the differnces or crack uder pressur
1. music store

Hi it's me again with another idea pitch. But this one comes with a chapter!!

**Disclaimer: Oh why can't I be Stephanie Meyer!? Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse why do you torture me so?**

Summary:

Rosalie, the model. She's conceited and doesn't care about anything besides herself and other beautiful things.

Alice, the dreamer. Alice always has her heads in the clouds thinking up ideas and fashion designs.

Bella, the mystery. She is alone, guarded and seems to be keeping a terrible thing locked up inside.

Emmet, the prankster. Expelled from his old schools for a couple of extreme pranks.

Jasper, the healer. Dreams to be a psychiatrist are always on his mind but is he completely healed himself?

Edward, the player. He has been with all of the girls, he has everybody wrapped around his finger. His knack for music doesn't make him less popular either.

Six strangers. One house for rent. Six lives changed forever. One intertwined destiny.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter one: Who's That Girl?

**E POV**

"Eddie Poo. You are so so so sweet. I can't believe you would do this for me." Jessica gushed. This girl is as dumb as a brick. No wait that would be insulting towards the brick. Well at least she can kiss.

Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Edward Masen, player of Forks high. Well now just Forks, I have graduated. I am musically talented to the extreme but only my parents and I are aware of this. Perfect 4.0 GPA, captain of the foot ball team, and pitcher of the baseball team. Girls throw themselves at me right and left, but hey, I'm not complaining.

Now back to reality. I am currently on a date with Jessica to take my mind off the dilemma of the century. My parents believe I don't know the value of money and say I need to find a place of my own.

"Oh Jess, it's no problem at all." I said as I pushed in her chair at our reserved table at Bella Italia. I took my seat as Jessica chattered on about the latest scandal in or lovely town o' rain.

I pretended to pay attention to her as our waitress came in the form of a spiky haired pixie girl. Problem solved. I could flirt with her and Jessica would get the message she's boring me to tears. I did the victory dance in my head.

"Hi, my name is Alice and I'm going to be your server tonight. Can I start you out with drinks?" She asked in a friendly tone. Jessica ordered a water saying she was watching her weight.

"Well what do you recommend?" I said with a suggestive smile as I raised my eyebrows. Alice stole a glance at a slightly hurt Jessica and back at me with a glace that discreetly said ' You need an escape?' I nodded and she gave a flirty smile and a wink for affect.

"Well it depends on what your taste buds are in the mood for coffee possibly, maybe tea, or would you like me?" She said leaning in slightly. Jessica got up, wacked me with her purse and stormed away muttering to herself the whole way. Alice and I rolled our eyes as we laughed together.

"Thank you so much. I'll catch you around?" I said.

"It was my pleasure and who know when we'll see each other again." With that my savior to a boring evening waltz away.

As I was walking out I noticed a board that had a poster in it. The poster read "House up for 6 way rent. Contact Jasper Whitlock" On the bottom the were strips of the paper cut up that had a phone number on it. Only one of them was gone. This is a perfect opportunity to find a house I thought to myself. So I took one.

On the way home I decided I needed to pour out my happiness and play the piano so I stopped at the music store because Benny always lets me use the piano. As I entered I heard a sound that sounded so heavenly that it could only be an angel. The voice poured out in perfect tune eith the guitar that was played along with it. I ventured father back trying to get a good view of this hypnotizing voice's owner. Right there.

There was a girl. The baggy clothes made it harder to tell but the voice was defiantly that of a female. She had on baggy jeans, converse, and a black hoodie that covered my view of her face. She was perched on her stool and on her lap was an amazing shade of bright blue electric guitar. It's accents were white and the guitar and the girl seemed to glow.

She sad a song heavy with betrayal. Who could hurt such a wonderful creature I thought. The song almost brought tears to my eyes but she didn't seem to notice me. As the last note strummed through the air she got up and put the guitar and was making her way out. But I forgot to move because I was rooted to the spot and I couldn't disappear before she saw me. I was too late she saw me.

I got a glance at her. She had plump cherry colored, kissable lips that stood out against her pale skin. That wasn't what I noticed about her though. It was those eyes chocolate colored and endless. They seemed to be guarded but you could see a mystery in them. There was also pain. Her eyes were mortified as she looked at me realizing that somebody had heard her sing. I wanted to pull her into my arms and comfort and tell her everything is okay.

Right before she disappeared I saw a single crystalline tear slide down her cheek And only a single thought passed trough my head. Who's that girl?

**TADA! First chapter is complete! Review puh-wease. You know you loved it. Or did you?**

**Haha the song that she was supposed to be singing was It's Not Over by Secondhand** **Serenade.**

– **Bloodthirsty butterfly – **


	2. Coffee roasters

**I totally love you guys. So many reviews in one day? WOW! And for Anemies I think this chapter is a bit funnier than the other one. So viola! It is finished. Review.**

**Disclaimer: -weeps- I only own this plot line!**

_**(Speaker from Avatar the last Air bender comes on) **_**Previously on House for Rent: **

_Right before she disappeared I saw a single crystalline tear slide down her cheek And only a single thought passed trough my head. Who's that girl?_

Chapter 2: Hey Mami

**A POV**

Today was an adventure. I found a house I could rent. And 6 other people would live with me. Eek I'm so excited. I helped that bronze haired guy out of a disastrous evening. Lets call this bronze haired man Mr. Good looking shall we? Okay well Mr. Good looking's date was boring and stuff so I did a little of the infamous Alice Brandon flirt and BOOM! The girl storms away. But not before wacking Mr. Good looking with her purse.

And his face was so funny. He looked surprised yet unfeeling towards her. The wack was so feeble it could've made me, the 5' pixie, look strong.

So let's stop dwelling on the past and call this Mr. Jasper Whitlock. I dialed the number that was on the little slip like thing. The phone happened to be a cell phone. But not an ordinary cell phone it had a ring back tone. The Emo Song too.

_I'm an Emo kid_

_nonconforming as can be_

_you'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me_

_I have paint on my nails _

_and makeup on my face_

_I'm almost Emo enough to start shaving my... _

"Hello?" The voice answered but I was laughing to hard to answer. I mean who uses the Emo Song as a ring back tone?

"I'm waiting." The voice said. The voice was smooth and deep. Very masculine.

"I'm sorry it's just the sing was too funny to resist laughing." I said while trying to calm down my laughter.

"Wait a second. What song?" The voice said surprised. They didn't know what song they had as a ring back?

"Yeah your ring back tone."

"And what does hat song happen to be?"

"The Emo Song by Hollywood Undead" I said.

"Oh my God I am going to kill Jared." He growled. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said slightly calmer than before.

"Well that's absolutely fabulous because I saw the poster for the house for rent." I replied maybe a little bit overbearing but they'll learn to deal.

"Oh I didn't expect calls this early. But how about I meet you for coffee at Coffee Roasters in about 45 minutes? We can discuss everything including money and everything else then. It'll be a lot easier to discuss it there than over the phone." He planned.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll the pixie with black hair in the booth okay?" I said.

"Great. By the way I didn't catch you name Miss..." He trailed of and I took the hint to fill in the blank and I saw this as a golden opportunity.

"The names Bond, James Bond" Our laughter twirled together. Like soprano and bass. "My name is really Alice Brandon but I really do wish my name was James Bond." I giggled.

"Bye Miss. James Bond." He said chuckling.

"Toddles Jazzy-Poo." He was about to respond but I already hung up. I laughed quietly to myself. 45 minutes was just enough time to get ready and be there.

By the time a half hour was up I had gotten ready. I wore a pair of my favorite turquoise hot topic skinny jeans, white mid calf Uggs, and a shirt that said "Earth Rocks my Eco-friendly Socks" In my opinion it was a perfect outfit for going to meet my potential land lord.

I got into my 911 Turbo Porsche that was so yellow it would make my dead canary Feedo jealous. Well he was yellow when he was alive thank you very much. I turned my car on and my theme song came pouring out the speakers. It was Hey Mami by Fannypack and for those who don't know the song go pop yourself some popcorn and Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. **(A/n that is my all time favorite movie)**

I bobbed along to beat as I pulled into the parking lot of Coffee Roasters. I checked my Swatch. Perfect timing as always. I took a seat in a random booth as I waited. Right then a man came in. About 21 years old with blonde hair. And ohmigawd if the bronze haired boy from earlier was Mr. Good looking than this must have been Mr. Earthbound God. I crossed my fingers and thought to myself please let this be Jasper. My luck was intact and he came over.

"Alice Brandon?" He asked. Yup, that was the voice I heard over the phone.

"You kept me waiting." I said.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" He replied. I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**So how was it? I put a couple of punch lines in there. Lets hope you caught them. Don't forget to review. Please review. I have this story mostly planned but it will probably take control of itself. So lets cross our fingers.**

– **Bloodthirsty Butterfly – **


	3. My Bad!

OMFG! I am totally and completely sorry I didn't update! Any of my stories for that matter. But school has hit a new level of sucky-ness. I am in every advance class my little town in the middle of nowhere's middle school offers so I am jam packed with homework.

BUT A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK since so many of you have been begging for a new chapter I have a chapter for almost every story but I am usually too lazy to post them but this one will definitely be up by Saturday. I SWEAR!

-Bloodthirsty Butterfly-


	4. BREAKING NEWS

Hello my lovelys!

So I am here to break the news to you. No it is not good either. I know I **promised **the chapter a LONG time ago and I was _working _on it I truly was. But then I got **grounded** up until a few days ago. Then the day I was let back on the computer I got _grounded again _and I was so absolutely pissed that I **DELETED EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF WRITING I HAVE EVER TYPED**. So _**sorry**_. Now I have to _try _and **remember** what I wrote and write another chapter.

My apologies.

Becca


End file.
